


Dream  in Scar

by Flyfeather



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Car Accidents, Dream Bubbles, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyfeather/pseuds/Flyfeather
Summary: 他們在學院相識、相守、相戀。





	Dream  in Scar

Jim睜開眼，映入眼簾的是一片純白。

他覺得刺眼，困惑地又重新閉上，聲音湧入他的世界。一開始，是一個女人的高亢聲音。

「他醒了，快，快叫醫生！」這是一個緊張又充滿感情的聲音。

然後是一個低沉的男聲。

「冷靜點，Jim既然醒了就會沒事的。」男人明顯在對女人說話。Jim？是在說我嗎？Jim徒勞的在自己的記憶中搜索這個聲音的主人，卻發現是一片空白。

滴滴滴的機械音成為了背景音效，接著是急促的腳步聲，自動門啪搭地打開又關上，好幾個人同時在講話，語速太快，Jim無法分辨他們在說什麼。一隻手撫上自己的額頭，那是一隻很溫暖的手，帶著粗繭，很大，雖然粗糙卻柔軟。

「Jim……」同樣的低沉男聲，Jim覺得這個聲音相當熟悉，卻怎麼也無法和腦中的任何人配上。

Jim眨了眨眼，企圖清明自己的視線。一個有著深邃五官的金髮男人出現在視野中。

「Jim，你現在覺得如何？」

是剛剛的低沉男聲。他明顯認識自己，但自己卻對他沒有絲毫的印象，只是有股熟諳感，尤其是那與自己幾乎一模一樣的湛藍雙眼。Jim張嘴想說些什麼，喉頭卻乾澀地發緊。男人立刻察覺了自己的不適，他扶著自己幫自己坐起身，調整到一個舒服的姿勢，然後遞過一杯水。Jim感激地接過，溫潤的水滑過食道，讓Jim的嘴巴得到一絲舒緩。

Jim環視四周，他在醫院，而且是ICU，至少身旁的儀器看上去就像醫療器材，考慮到他與這些東西打交道的經驗豐富，他對自己的判斷很有自信。但他不知道自己為何在這。

透明的ICU玻璃門滑開，一個金髮女人踏著急切的步伐衝了進來。Jim認識她，她走到自己面前關切的摸著他的臉，並用原始的方法上下檢查著Jim的身體，「Jim你還好嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？哪裡還會痛嗎？天阿那傢伙居然……我發誓我會讓他付出代價！」女人連珠炮似地問著Jim，最後朝著某個Jim不知道的對象怒吼。

Jim想叫她並釐清一些現況，卻發現自己無法言語。

男人把注意力放到了女人身上，「別這樣，他才剛醒，妳先別激動。」

「我要怎麼不激動？我們的兒子就在我面前……我差點就失去它了，Geroge，我不懂你為什麼這麼冷靜……」女人說著說著便發出一聲低啜，然後倒進男人的懷中。

Jim震驚地看著男人，他知道為什麼他覺得這男人的臉是如此熟悉了，他沒見過他本人，卻總是能在各個角落看見他的相片。

「沒事的Winona，Jim現在醒了不是嗎？他還在這裡，我們沒有失去他。」男人摟著女人，輕輕地拍著她的背並在她頭上吻了一下，「Jim和我都在這裡……」

這是他爸爸，Geroge Samul Kirk。

***

「你說什麼？」Winona的聲音在診間迴盪著，「逆行性失憶？還有可能的失語症？」

「Ms. Kirk你冷靜點，Jim他遭受了一場嚴重的車禍。人的大腦相當脆弱，有任何差池都有可能導致損傷，事實上，以他的狀況來說，這樣的結果還不算太壞。」醫生分析給Winona聽。

「我兒子現在又失憶又不能說話，你卻說這不算太壞？」Winona歇斯底里的吼過去，「那怎樣才算壞你告訴我？啊？」

「Ms. Kirk我不是這個意思……」醫生對咄咄逼人的Winona有些招架不住，他用眼神向Geroge求助，Geroge卻彷彿在沉思著什麼沒有反應。

Jim拉起Winona的手，試著向她展示一個能令她放心的笑容。主要是他覺得如果放任他媽媽失控下去她可能會毆打醫生也說不定。

Winona感受到來自兒子的安撫，發現自己可能真的過於激動。她理了理頭髮，拿出她身為聯邦軍官沉著的一面，「那我們現在能做什麼來幫助他？」

醫生見Winona的情緒似乎比較穩定了，他才說，「其實我們還不能確定Jim的狀況，只是從腦部斷層初步估計可能會有這些症狀，詳細的病情還要請醫療團隊做進一步的分析。」

我真的不能說話嗎？Jim自問，其實他覺得整件事更像是他們一直說，他爸、他媽、醫生來來回回的快速對話，讓他找不到機會發出聲音而已。他認為自己應該澄清一下。

「媽……我沒事……」Jim壓著嗓子裡的疼痛發出破碎的聲音。

Winona和Geroge驚訝地看著他，而後Winona將他擁入懷中，反覆呢喃著Jim的名字。Jim先是不可思議地瞪大雙眼，身體感受著Winona傳過來地柔軟熱度，隨後垂下眼簾，反手抱住Winona。

***

Jim隨著Geroge和Winona回到他們在舊金山租的公寓，Geroge宣布他們這兩天就會整理好行李回愛荷華讓Jim『靜養』，這是醫囑之一。Jim有些愧疚的問是不是因為自己他們才要舉家遷回那個窮鄉僻野，Geroge只是發出豪爽的笑聲，然後揉亂Jim的頭髮，叫他臭小子別想太多。他本來就覺得在舊金山太忙雜事太多星聯總部又太囉嗦，很難兼顧家庭。他想先回愛荷華是因為想放放鬆調整一下自己，也有更多時間陪家人，反正愛荷華造船廠那邊也需要有人監督，他也能好好的享受兒時的記憶。最後信誓旦旦的告訴Jim等他到了愛荷華他一定也會愛上那裏。

Jim歪著頭看著Geroge，這個眼底有著星辰大海的男人居然是如此的念舊，甘願回到那個絕大部分景致都是田野的鄉間。Jim走回自己的房間，手中拿著他自己的病歷，上面寫著暫時性失憶和聲帶受損。他看著房間中的一切，這是一個具備所有青少年喜好的房間，牆上貼著Beastie Boy和AC/DC的海報，櫃子中有著少量的紙質文學作品和一些漫畫Padd，床單上印著漆黑的蝙蝠俠標誌，牆角靠著一支吉他。Jim打開書桌上的收音機，電台DJ歡快地講著什麼，Jim沒仔細聽，他只是想有個聲音，然後癱倒在床上。

這一切都太過美好。

DJ在整點時精準地報時，星曆2247.52，晚上九點。

這一年，Jim14歲。

 

TBC


End file.
